1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to an apparatus and method for the control of industrial tools, industrial controls and manufacturing operation processes, and this invention specifically relates to an automated integrated input-output control system apparatus, operable via low pressure air sources commonly found in industrial settings, and methods for its use, although not limited to air as the power source since other fluids may be applicable.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Industry utilizes many different types of tools and machinery to perform various manufacturing, repair and other industry related functions. Some of the tools and machinery are portable to be carried to the work site and some are too heavy and must be permanently installed in place on site. Automation of industrial tools and equipment has been on the forefront of the industrial community agenda for many years. In general, industry will continue to develop robotic type control systems that utilize position, timing and other multifaceted control input signals that are fixed in a relationship or variable and programmable and whose inputs can be fed back to operate cylinders, air motors, actuators and other output devices that respond to automated manufacturing process requirements, air tool operation, machine operation and safety requirements and control of other industrial applications.
One use of such a robotic control system for either portable air tools or manufacturing equipment would be to sense the relative proximity of a fixture or part by a sensor. The output from that sensor becomes an input to a logic device or pilot operated valve which then supplies air to a pneumatic cylinder that provided linear motion or other type output type function such as rotation from an air motor, or other output interface functions from hydraulic system, electrical system, etc., to perform an end manufacturing, safety shutdown or other machining type operation.
The automated manufacturing process requirements, machine operation and safety requirements and control of other industrial applications is generally achieved by the use of off-the-shelf components that, when coupled together, provide sensing and output functions that industry requires. Some of the problems include the incompatibility of the components with one another and, many times, the inability to use single source low pressure air sources commonly found in industrial settings, and methods for its use. For example, some of the components may require specially treated plant air at low pressures and with special filtration while other system components may require plant air at higher pressures and flows where costly filtration and pressure regulation is not a concern.
A typical control system for a manufacturing plant may require that a component is sensed before performing a machine operation. The component is sensed at a specific location with a pneumatic sensor which sends out a pressure signal to pneumatic, electrical or hydraulic logic or a pilot section of an air valve which causes that air valve to open and permit air that is blocked to flow. The air released through the pilot operated valve may flow direct to an air motor which performs a rotatable operation on the part that was sensed in place or the air flowing from the air valve may pressurize an actuator cylinder or other component to perform the second step of the operation. Other operations caused by the pressurized air could be output operations such as electrical interface switches, hydraulic interface devices, or other interface input-output devices.
A typical control system for a manufacturing plant may also utilize an air operated, mechanical or electrical timer during a machine operation. The timer sends out a pneumatic signal to a pilot section of an air valve which causes that air valve to open and permit air that is blocked to flow. The air released through the pilot operated valve may flow direct to an air motor which performs an operation on the part that was sensed in place or the air flowing from the air valve may pressurize an actuator cylinder or other component to perform the second step of the operation. Other operations caused by the pressurized air could be output operations such as electrical interface switches, hydraulic interface devices, or other interface input-output devices. There are other pneumatic, electrical, hydraulic and mechanical devices that provide input to perform much the same functions as outlined above.
Other problems associated with typical state-of-the-art input-output control systems are the requirement to amplify small low pressure sensing signals VIA other amplifier components so as to operate large pilot-type air valves that provide both high pressure and high flow to an air cylinder.
Typically, without an integrated flow impedance matched system, an input-output control system may function well under one operating environment, but fail to provide the desired operational characteristics once the operation environmental conditions are changed. One solution to the above-outlined problems is the integration of components which are flow impedance matched, that is to suggest that all components are compatible as to pressure and flow when installed and operational.
John Fix, the inventor of the present invention, invented a portable friction welder in late 1994. This friction welder is robotic in operation and can effectively be used at remote industrial plant operations using compressed plant air as its power source. An integrated control system using many of the same features similar to that presented herein was made part of that invention. A patent was applied for on Jun. 7, 1995, (U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/470,257; Automated Fusion Bonding Apparatus). Prototype tests of the control system have proven the integrated input-output control system effective for that apparatus.
The advantages of an automated integrated input-output control system apparatus include, but are not limited to: (1) position sensing can be designed to be more accurate because it is pressure flow impedance matched; (2) a common plant air source regulator can be used, as opposed to separate pressure regulation supply sources, thus eliminating the requirement of separate pressure regulators, air lines, fittings, valves and other related components; (3) plant air filtration problems are eased so that microfilters may not be required in the sensing and amplification systems; (4) system integration permits ease of installation and eliminates calculations or guess work; (5) installation can be completed by persons not trained in the control technology by following easy instructions for setting up the automated integrated input-output control system apparatus in an intense industry setting where system installation and change out is critical to productivity; (6) the automated integrated input-output control system apparatus can be fabricated from a wide range of materials, and is suited for fabrication from aluminum, which will result in a lightweight industrial control component; (7) persons installing the automated integrated input-output control system apparatus do not require special skills in matching of fluid power components; (8) operators are not required to have special skills in starting or stopping the operation; (9) the integrated input-output control system in easily automated for mass production; (10) input control components can be interchanged easily for greater flexibility and servicing; and (11) installation of the automated integrated input-output control system apparatus is made rapidly, compared to other componentized control system installations.
A number of disadvantages exist with the conventional automated input-output control systems, which are basically made up of off-the-shelf components such as sensors, timers, pilot operated air valves, and other input or output devices. The problem arises when attempting to create the ideal robotic automated control system with unmatched components. For example, some of the limitations of mix and match components include, but are not limited to: (1) a sensor output may not have the proper output signal to operate a conventional pilot operated air valve and, thus, the requirement for some amplification or reduction of the signal strength; (2) off-the-shelf conventional pilot operated air valves are made to be controlled from a specific range of input pressure and flows and provide only a specific range of output pressure and flow; (3) incompatibility of the components with one another may not permit the use of single source low pressure air sources commonly found in industrial settings. (4) some of the components may require low pressures and the use of special regulators, while other system components may require plant air at high pressures; (5) special filtration systems may be required for some system components while others can use standard industrial filtration systems. (6) some of the components may fail if oil is utilized as a lubricant in the operating system air, while other system components may fail if plant air is not supplied with a lubricant; (7) some system components may require specially treated plant air at low pressures and the use of special regulators while other system components may require plant air at higher pressures and flows; (8) in rigorous applications such as those present in the industrial environment, the electronic controls are often prone to failure; (9) hydraulic, electrical and mechanical input-output systems are not always easily integrated with pneumatic systems; (10) the presence of electronic controls requires the presence of an electrical power sour, which is often unavailable, impractical or hazardous in the industrial settings: (11) most off-the-shelf input-output control systems are not scalable and, therefore, cannot be miniaturized or effectively made large enough to meet universal industrial applications; (12) the end user must make concessions in power requirements, control system efficiency, speed, and costs; (13) there are programmable control limitations; and (14) end users must face difficult use limitations and field setup time constraints.
Thus, while most off-the-shelf componentized automated input-output control systems offer significant advantages over the operator dependent systems, there has been a need in the art for an automated integrated input-output control system apparatus that offers the end user a wide range of operating features with multifunctional programmable capability.
There has been an additional need in the art for an automated integrated input-output control system apparatus which can be used in a variety of applications, so as to obviate the need for many different and unmatched input-output components.
There has also been a need in the art for an automated integrated input-output control system apparatus with expanded capabilities with respect to associated programmable controls.
There has also been a need in the art for an automated integrated input-output control system apparatus, which is impedance matched, so the end user does not have to search the industry for various matching components.
There has been an additional need in the art for an automated integrated input-output control system apparatus which does not require complex componentization.
There has been a further need in the art for an automated integrated input-output control system apparatus which does not require different pressure regulators of air filtering systems for individual components.
There has also been a need in the art for an automated integrated input-output control system apparatus that can be easily installed without special training in fluid control systems.
There has also been a need in the art for an automated integrated input-output control system apparatus that can be designed for specific applications and mass produced at an acceptable cost and can be fabricated from a wide range of materials, and is suited for fabrication from aluminum which will result in a lightweight industrial control component.
There has been an additional need in the art for an automated integrated input-output control system apparatus that houses sensing, timing and other input features in one integrated housing, whereas input components can be interchanged quickly and are easily pressure flow impedance matched.